Album de Familia
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas de la vida de Druella Rosier mientras contempla fotografías, algunas antiguas, otras no tanto.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Baile**_

La fotografía cayó del interior de un viejo libro que hacía muchos años que no leía. Como en una vieja película muda en blanco y negro, una joven pareja danzaba y danzaba sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. No tuvo que mirar la fecha en la parte posterior. A lo largo de su vida había asistido a muchísimos bailes. Pero aquel fue sin duda El Baile, con mayúsculas...

La fiesta prometía ser lo más de lo más. Cygnus y Orión, vestidos con elegantes túnicas de gala, contemplaban el panorama desde un extremo del salón, junto a una mesa con bebidas y canapés. Lo más florido de la alta sociedad mágica se había dado cita en la residencia de verano de los Mulciber. Los dos primos intercambiaban, entre risas, comentarios sobre las brujas jóvenes presentes en la fiesta...hasta que Cygnus la vió. Y no pudo resistirse.

Hasta el día en que había completado su formación en el Castillo de Hogwarts Druella Rosier había sido una chica paliducha, demasiado carente de colores, poseedora además de cierta ironía sarcástica que podía llegar a ser muy, muy punzante. Druella no destacaba entre las guapas, ni formaba parte de la cohorte de admiradoras de los primos Black...sobre todo, _de Cygnus Black_. Había pasado poco más de un año desde la última vez que la había visto....y se quedó fascinado.

Druella, vestida con una túnica ceñida, de color azul celeste a juego con sus ojos, con el pelo rubísimo recogido en un elegante moño, simplemente resplandecía. Poco más de un año había bastado para completar la mujer a medio hacer que Cygnus había visto por última vez. ¿Cómo le había podido parecer demasiado pálida, si brillaba entre todas las demás? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que sus ojos casi no tenían color, si parecían dos trozos de cielo de verano? ¿Cómo es que la había considerado delgaducha y desgarbada, si era impresionante?. Cygnus se acercó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Eres la más guapa de la fiesta –. Le dijo sin preámbulos, al más puro estilo Black.

– ¡Cygnus Black! El gran conquistador. En cualquier momento aparecerá tu cohorte de admiradoras-. Contestó ella mientras hacía con que oteaba sobre su hombro para divisar a las presuntas enamoradas.

- Pueden esperar sentadas –. Dijo él – .Ninguna te llega a la suela del zapato.

- Nunca te das por vencido. Pero sabes –. añadió Druella sonriendo, y Cygnus pensó que cuando sonreía estaba todavía más guapa –. Que no te daré ni la más pequeña oportunidad. No tengo complejo de cromo de las ranas de chocolate.

Pero, bajo la máscara irónica, un sentimiento totalmente nuevo la asaltó por sorpresa y superó limpiamente la muralla erigida alrededor de su corazón. Y tuvo la certeza, por primera vez en su vida, de que haber nacido en la alta sociedad mágica, ser de sangre pura, no era incompatible con la pasión.

Cygnus soltó una carcajada y la devolvió a la realidad -. Al menos, baila conmigo –. Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo – . Prometo que no intentaré pegarte en mi álbum.

– Ni lo intentes siquiera – .Contestó Druella, a la vez que aceptaba su brazo y los dos echaban a andar hacia la pista de baile.

Druella Rosier y Cygnus Black giraron al ritmo de aquel vals vienés como si hubieran recibido juntos clases de bailes de salón, los movimientos de sus cuerpos perfectamente sincronizados, mientras, sin percibirlo apenas, sus almas también entretejían una tupida red.

Los ojos negros de Cygnus clavados en aquellos dos zafiros que eran los de Druella hicieron que se estremeciera."La pureza de la sangre no es incompatible con el amor", pensó Cygnus, y por arte de magia, de la magia más antigua y poderosa que ha existido jamás, Druella lo escuchó en su corazón. Y sintió vértigo porque tuvo la certeza de que no sería de otro hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Piano, Piano_**

Druella pasó la página del viejo álbum con cuidado. Eran fotografías muy antiguas, de cuando acababa de pasar a formar parte del clan de los Black. Una familia que había sido capaz de mantenerse en la cresta de la ola durante siete siglos, y lo que quedaba por venir. Y aunque Cygnus no pertenecía a la rama principal, era el más apuesto de todos, el más inteligente y el más sensato. Sin contar además que la suya era la parte de la familia que había sabido mantener e incrementar su fortuna hasta niveles que podrían considerarse obscenos.

Cygnus había recibido Swansea como regalo de bodas. Un presente tradicionalmente asociado a los segundones de la familia que desde los anteriores moradores Black había languidecido en situación de abandono, por lo que la propiedad se encontraba en un estado comatoso. Cygnus había gastado mucho oro en adecentarla, y tal vez por eso se le ocurrió fotografiar las estancias reformadas antes de que los nuevos Señor y Señora Black las inauguraran de manera simultanea a su vida en común. Quince días antes de la boda le vendó los ojos y la llevó hasta el gran salón. Y, cuando la despojó de la venda, ella se sintió fascinada por tanta belleza: el entarimado que relucía brillante recién barnizado; las alfombras gruesas, de bellísimos colores y dibujos exquisitos; los cortinajes, los drapeados verdes y plateados... pero, sobre todo, sobre todo destacaba el piano. Un piano de cola lacado en negro que a pesar de estar situado en un extremo de la sala en realidad la presidía toda. Cygnus sabía que a ella le gustaba tocar el piano. Se sintió halagada.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del sofá y se acercó al piano. Había transcurrido _¿cuánto? ¿medio siglo? ¿tal vez más?_ y hacía mucho que no había bailes en la mansión de Swansea. Pero el piano seguía allí, igual de majestuoso. Pasó sus dedos sobre la pulida superficie mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente.

La primera vez que lo vió apoyó sus palmas sobre la gran tapa negra y lo contempló con deleitación. Cygnus, detrás de ella, la asió por la cintura con sus manos grandes. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar la presión de sus largos dedos en sus costados y los suaves besos con los que cubrió su cuello.

_Lento... lento..._ Cygnus imprimía en cada beso un poquito más de pasión que en el anterior. Y ella iba poco a poco acelerando su respiración, dejando ir los latidos de su corazón...

_Adagio..._le dio la vuelta con suavidad y firmeza y, cuando la tuvo frente a él, la besó apasionadamente en la boca mientras sus palmas recorrían su espalda imprimiendo en el tacto una intensidad que no había esperado. A través de la túnica sintió frió en la parte posterior de la cadera, justo donde se apoyaba contra el piano. En realidad, la madera no estaba fría. Era ella, que ardía.

_Allegro... allegro..._sus besos y caricias mutuas se hicieron mucho más intensos. Las manos ágiles de ambos procedieron sabiamente, despojándolos de todo aquello que interfería en su particular sonata..._Molto vivace..._ Sobre la tapa del piano de cola, Cygnus y Druella compusieron su duetto personal por primera vez. Y aunque nunca antes habían tocado juntos, sus movimientos coordinados interpretaron con perfecta armonía y sincronizacion. Se deleitaron en el virtuosismo de su música y lo que es más, tuvieron la certeza de que todo el universo se deleitaba con ellos...

Druella dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Acababa de recordar algo que había permanecido oculto en su memoria desde entonces. _Asonante...asonante..._ Fue en el éxtasis de la pieza cuando extendió el brazo y golpeó con fuerza el teclado. Por primera vez en su vida, Druella asoció aquel sonido desentonado y desafinado con su hija. Bellatrix había nacido nueve meses después colmándolos de alegría. Una niña hermosa, bellísima, inteligente y poderosa. Una alumna modelo, una bruja excepcional... hasta que se volvió loca por aquel media sangre. Tom Riddle la sedujo y embotó sus sentidos, y los Black, Cygnus y ella, la perdieron. Druella sintió una punzada en su corazón y quiso apartar de su mente aquella tontería. _¿Cómo era posible que aquel manotazo en mitad de la pasión hubiera sido una premonición?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sang N**__**euve**_

Druella sonrió y abrió la primera página. Meses atrás, en plena vorágine bélica, ella misma, con su pulso sorprendentemente firme para su edad, había escrito en la tapa con su elegante letra _Edward (Teddy) Remus Lupin._ Pasó la hoja y contempló las fotografías del bebé en un álbum que esperaba fuera muy grueso. Mucho más grueso que el de su madre, su nieta Nymphadora.

El primer bisnieto de Druella, y _¡Qué ironía! ¡Un sangrepura!._ Druella se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica. Técnicamente, ser hijo y nieto de magos convertían a un mago en un sangrepura. Y ese era el caso de Teddy, aunque sus padres hubieran sido ambos de media sangre. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Nymphadora? Su nieta, tan rebelde, tan esquiva, tan...¿Black? En muchos aspectos, sí. Desde luego, era Black su metamorfomagia, pues de vez en cuando se habían visto agraciados con ese don. La última, la excéntrica tía Cassiopeia Black, que había permanecido soltera toda su vida aunque corría el rumor de que vivió un apasionado romance con un Gryffindor de apellido McGonegall, hasta que el brujo, consecuencia lógica de su carácter, se había lanzado temerariamente en los brazos de un destino fatal. _¡Otra ironía!_ Nymphadora también se enamoró de un Gryffindor cuyas locuras al final arrastraron a ambos a la muerte. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo dolor. Dolor por la nieta que no vio crecer lo suficiente, a la que nunca le dijo todo lo que quería decirle, a quién no supo hacerle saber que, a pesar de los disgustos, de las discusiones, a pesar de sus tías, sobre todo de Bellatrix, a pesar de todos los pesares la quería. Casi se le escapa una lágrima. Levantó la vista del álbum, bebió un poco de té y decidió pensar en otra cosa.

Siempre se había dicho que el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía problemas para situar a los metamorfomagos, que fácilmente los consideraba "inclasificables" y, por defecto, los mandaba a la Casa de Todos, a Hufflepuff. Estaba segura de que no fue el caso de Nymphadora. Seguramente, el Sombrero consideró seriamente colocarla en Slytherin, y ella, con su rebeldía, se negó. En definitiva, se trataba de una Black, por mucho que lo negara, lo disimulara o lo rechazara. _¿En qué casa estaría Teddy? ¿Ella llegaría a verlo con su uniforme de Hogwarts?_ Esperaba que sí. Deseó ardientemente que así fuera.

Volvió a mirar las fotos. Cuando Teddy no jugueteaba con su don, se podía apreciar que se parecía a Cygnus. Esa mandíbula infantil acabaría por forjar un rostro anguloso, firme, atractivo. Y esos ojos negros...los mismos de su madre..._los mismos de Cygnus_.

Y Druella se hizo un firme propósito. No estuvo para Nymphadora, pero sí estaría para su hijo. Edward (Teddy) Remus Lupin era la sangre nueva en el árbol de los Black. Era el futuro. El futuro esplendoroso que soñó para sus hijas y que el destino, o quizá ella misma, se empeñó cruelmente en negarles. Cuando terminó de contemplar las fotos, tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió una nota a Andrómeda diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba del pequeño bebé y de cómo se criaba. Sabía, de sobra, que su hija mediana, que también era una auténtica Black, entendería entre líneas. Los Black sabían que cuando se ama de verdad sobra decir "lo siento".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Herederos**_

El elfo doméstico trasteaba entre las baldas eliminando el polvo acumulado en los cantos de los libros. Había dejado sobre la mesita rococó unos álbumes de fotos que necesitaban urgente reparación de sus encuadernaciones, so pena de que se desencajaran completamente a las primeras de cambio. Era obvio que los había apartado para dedicarse a restaurarlos cuanto terminara con el plumero mágico.

Druella abrió delicadamente la tapa del que reposaba en lo alto de la pila. Sus dedos largos y blancos trataron con sumo cuidado aquel ejemplar de piel marrón, oscurecida a fuerza de paso del tiempo. Contempló la primera fotografía. Reconoció inmediatamente dónde y cuándo había sido tomada. _¿Cómo estaría ahora Grimmauld Place?_ .- se preguntó.

En su conjunto, rememoró Druella, por entonces había llegado a pensar, y así se lo había dicho a Cygnus, que podía ser una buena solución. Al fin y al cabo Walburga siempre había hecho alarde de Black, de manera que mantener el apellido pescando un marido simultáneamente era un grandísimo logro para aquella mujerona de temperamento arisco y expresión adusta que aparentaba por lo menos una década más que la edad que verdaderamente le correspondía.

Lidiar con Walburga requería carácter. Tal vez sólo estaba al alcance de otro Black. Y al fin y al cabo, la situación financiera de la rama principal mejoraría considerablemente con la dote.

Recordó que las celebraciones del compromiso le resultaron un tanto _demodé_. Pero es que Walburga era así, _demodé. Demodé..._e insorportable.

- Niñas, comportáos.- dijo Walburga dirigiéndose a Andrómeda y Narcissa. Las hijas menores de Druella, embutidas en elegantes túnicas infantiles, cuchicheaban en un rincón.

- Y tu, termina de merendar.- Bellatrix, la mayor, una criatura discreta y educada, dio un respingo. Estaba sentada en el borde de un sofá, mordisqueando con desgana un canapé que parecía que le iba a durar siglos.

- ¿Pasa algo con mis hijas? – interrumpió Druella.

- Les advierto que se comporten como es debido. No quiero alborotos. Es un día muy importante.

- Están bastante formales.

Walburga le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia.

- Con tus niñas, querida Druella, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...

Druella alzó una ceja, y ya iba a contestar cuando Walburga continuó hablando.

- ...Ya es hora de que la Casa de Black tenga un heredero como se merece.

La vio marcharse hacia otro grupo de familiares. Altiva, orgullosa, desagradable, ajena al concepto de sutileza que sin embargo tan bien manejaba Cygnus. A veces parecía increíble que fueran hermanos."_La futura madre del heredero_" – pensó con sorna. Entonces percibió un leve tirón de la falda de su túnica. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con los ojos grandes y oscuros de Bellatrix.

- Mamá...no me gusta ...

- Dámelo y coge otra cosa que te guste, si te apetece.- Contestó sonriendo. Bellatrix también sonrió y le entregó el plato. Druella lo dejó encima de una mesa con suficiencia. ¡Faltaría más! Walburga ¿Entrometiéndose con sus niñas? ¡Por encima de su cadáver! Y, de pronto, pensando en el hipotético heredero por venir, sintió lástima por él, Condenado a soportar una madre insoportable y a transigir con una bruja intransigente. Desde esa perspectiva, ya no le parecía una solución tan buena.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Una voz suave y seductora le acarició el oido izquierdo mientras una mano grande de largos dedos la ceñía por la cintura. Se percató de que, sin haberse dado cuenta, había estado negando con la cabeza.

- Solamete estaba pensando en Walburga...

- Quítatela de la cabeza y disfruta en la medida de lo posible del evento. Y si, como me ocurre a mi, te parece poco tentador, entonces piensa en lo que puede venir después, cuando las niñas ya estén debidamente acostadas...- la voz de Cygnus, susurrante, actuó como un bálsamo para sus entresijos. Sonrió.

- Mucho mejor. Tienes una sonrisa arrebatadora...

La tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta donde estaba Alphard. Otro ser peculiar, pero infinitamente más soportable que Walburga. Bueno, en realidad nunca se sabía. Cabía la posibilidad de que Walburga fuera estéril...

Druella cerró el álbum. No lo hizo bruscamente, porque eso no entraba en sus maneras refinadas, pero sí con contundencia. Era demasiado doloroso constatar que ella también había vivido el fracaso de los hijos. Respiró profundamente.

- ¿Mimsy?

- ¿Sí, ama?

- Una copita de jerez, por favor.

- Lo que ordene el ama...

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos azules. Para cuando el elfo regresó con la bebida en una bandeja, Druella ya se había recompuesto. Pero solo por fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El ángel caído**_

_Evan...Evan Rosier..._Su sobrino _Evan_. Guapo como un serafín. Poderoso como un gran hechicero. Seductor, como un ángel caído. En definitiva, como todos los Rosier acababan siendo cuando llegaban a la vida adulta, aunque hubieran sido niños y jóvenes pálidos y anodinos. _Evan..._

Druella frunció el ceño cuando la figura de la fotografía pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Bellatrix en una actitud que era casi posesiva. Porque, aunque Evan había cortejado infructuosamente a Bella, de alguna manera la había seducido...

El rictus de Druella se endureció aún más al recordar cómo el padre de Evan, su propio hermano, había comentado como si tal cosa el ingreso de ambos en la Orden de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, una organización rancia que hundía sus raíces en el alto medievo, tan misteriosa, temida y envidiada en sus momentos álgidos como la mismísima Orden muggle del Temple, con la que tuvieron estrecha relación y por la que no hicieron nada cuando suplicaron ayuda ante los ataques de Felipe el Hermoso de Francia. Incluso se rumoreaba que se quedaron con algunos elementos muy interesantes de su tesoro por los que habían suspirado durante años... Pero para cuando el padre de Evan se unió a la Orden, en la mitad del siglo XX, no era más que una asociación rancia de hombres barrigones, la mayoría calvos y entrados en la cincuentena que solamente pensaban en comer y en contar batallitas en un rancio edificio que había conocido tiempos mucho mejores.

La Orden de Walpurgis era una antigualla, y así se lo dijo. Y su hermano la miró fijamente sin decir nada, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Druella entonces ya sospechó que detrás de aquella sonrisa había algo. Su hermano puso la mano sobre el hombro del jovencísimo Evan, a la sazón quince años, y sonrió aún más, aunque siguió reservando la información.

Poco después se comentó en su círculo de sangre pura que la Orden tenía un nuevo Maestre que sustituía al carcamal centenario que la había regido durante los últimos sesenta años, y que por fin había tenido la decencia de morir. Druella se estremeció al recordar a su hermano, en aquel mismo salón, pronunciando orgulloso el nombre del sujeto, _Lord Voldemort_...

¡Pobre Evan! – pensó Druella.- Aquel media sangre loco, impulsado por la desidia de Dumbledore le había robado muchísimo de su familia. Durante mucho tiempo solamente había pensado en Bella. Pero ahora se daba cuenta. En la lista también tenía que figurar su sobrino Evan...

_Nota del Texto: Evan es el nombre de un ángel caído_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Metamorfosis**_

- ¿Te acuerdas de la tía Cassiopeia? – preguntó Andrómeda.

- Si. Una extraña bruja.- contestó Druella. El elfo doméstico entretenía al pequeño Teddy que estaba aprendiendo a caminar con mucho entusiasmo y poca estabilidad mientras ellas tomaban una taza de té en el salón de la casa de Swansea.- Tuvimos algo de trato más allá de las celebraciones familiares masivas durante unas vacaciones en Escocia. ¿Recuerdas?

Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza. – Vivía en una casa preciosa a orillas de los lagos Trochards. ¿Sabías que era metamorfomaga, como Nymphadora y Teddy?

- Lo sabía, aunque nunca la vi usar ese poder...

- Yo si. Era realmente excepcional. No quedaba ni rastro de sus rasgos originales e incluso podía mantener el cambio mientras dormía...

Druella pensó en Nymphadora y en aquel año aciago víspera de la catástrofe en la que su magia especial quedó prácticamente colapsada, como si fuera una premoción del desastre que se avecinaba- ¿Fue durante aquellas vacaciones? – preguntó a sabiendas de que Andrómeda había pensado exactamente lo mismo que ella.

- No. La verdad es que con nosotros siempre fue atenta... supongo que el hecho de que Nymphadora también fuera metamorfomaga creó una especie de vínculo afectivo...

Druella miró atentamente a su hija, sorprendida de descubrir que, en los años en los que la hostilidad de la familia estaba en su momento álgido, la excéntrica Cassiopeia había sido una excepción. Y sintió agradecimiento hacia la extraña bruja escocesa.

- Ha venido a verme Kingsley Shackelbolt.- añadió Andrómeda. Druella alzó las cejas.

- Dice que Cassiopeia Black fue la directora del equipo que diseñó y construyó la Sala del Universo. ¿Sabes de qué te hablo?

- Supongo que la famosa habitación que representa a escala el sistema solar, esa que está en el Departamento de Misterios...

- La misma... Parece que era una gran experta en transformaciones...- Andrómeda hizo una pausa...- Como Albus Dumbledore...

Dumbledore... solo oír el nombre escocía. La mayoría lo admiraba. Pero ellas dos sabían la verdad. Sabían que en su momento coqueteó con la magia oscura sin asumir sus responsabilidades, y que cuando debería haberse enfrentado a los problemas se metió en la concha de profesor de Hogwarts dejando a otros hacer el trabajo sucio. Incluso, como Director, había dejado mucho que desear...

- Creo que tenemos alguna fotografía suya...- Druella se levantó y caminó hacia el aparador en el que guardaba algunos álbumes. Cualquier cosa era buena para dejar de pensar en aquel mago tan exasperante.- Si...aquí está...¡Se parece mucho a Cygnus!

- Tenía el físico típico de una Black...

- ¿Qué fue de ella?

- Murió en 1992. Dejó casi todo a Nymphadora.

- ¿De veras?

Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza. – Así que ahora su casa de los Trochards es de Teddy. Es posible que pasemos unos días en verano. Es un lugar muy agradable. Pero lo que te quería decir es que en un par de años se celebrará el 25 aniversario de la terminación de la Sala, y en el ministerio están pensando en organizar algún tipo de celebración...

- Pero todavía falta mucho...

- Se ve que quieren hacerlo con tiempo.

Druella volvió a alzar las cejas. Al parecer, cualquier excusa era buena por parte de Shackelbolt para intentar rondar a su hija. Andrómeda seguía siendo una mujer atractiva y la vida tenía que continuar, pero el flamante Ministro de Magia no era santo de su devoción. Un hombre tan vinculado a la Orden del Fénix, esa creación de Dumbledore...no terminaba de inspirarle confianza.

- Al parecer, el Ministerio querría publicar una biografía de ella... Recabarían datos y posiblemente encargaran su redacción a algún escritor de prestigio...Pero necesitan nuestra conformidad para investigar en los Archivos de Familia.

- ¿Quieres que de permiso? En realidad, si se trata de alguien solvente...

- Todavía no se si es adecuado o no autorizar esa investigación. Hay cosas en el pasado de Cassiopeia Black que...no se...

Druella alzó las cejas.

- ¿Su pasado sentimental, te refieres? ¿Es que era una devora hombres? ¿o una devora mujeres?

- No, no... aunque todo se interrelaciona. Vivió un tórrido romance con un McGonegall, con el que se habría casado de no ser porque el mago falleció en un alarde de heroicidad durante un ataque de irreflexión gryffindoriana.

- ¡Qué típico para un Gryffindor!

Andrómeda apuró su te. – Fue en Suiza, durante la última batalla contra Grindelwald... esa que ganó Dumbledore...

- ¿Fue uno de los testigos de aquello? ¿Uno de los de verdad?

- Si. Y ella también. Al parecer, Dumbledore y Grindelwald se batieron en un grandioso duelo mientras ambos bandos peleaban en una gran batalla mágica. Hasta que ocurrió algo. Un suceso mágico que nunca me detalló, y de repente va Gellert Grindelwald y cede sin más su varita a Albus Dumbledore. Si escriben una biografía de Cassiopeia Black tendrán que investigar cómo ocurrió aquello. Y entonces saldría a la luz un escabroso detalle de la vida de nuestro idolatrado Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué detalle?

- Durante sus años mozos, Dumbledore sufrió una doble seducción: por una parte, el deseo de dominar el mundo, empezando por sus después venerados muggles...Si, si no me pongas esa cara de asombro...me lo contó ella misma... su otra seducción fue el mismísimo Gellert.

- ¡No!

- Si. Y eso saldría a la luz.

- ¿Se lo has contado a Shackelbolt?

- Me he limitado a comprometerme a sacarte el tema para que lo pienses. Tu eres la actual depositaria del archivo. De todas formas, aún tenemos tiempo para decidir.

- ¿Quién mas puede saber esto?

- Los demás testigos de la batalla, si es que queda alguno...y el Ministerio.

- ¿El Ministerio?

- Si. Shackelbolt no lo sabe aún...- Druella tomó buena nota de que Andrómeda se refería al ministro por su apellido en lugar de su nombre de pila, y sintió cierta satisfacción interior.-... pero Cassiopeia Black estuvo implicada en la Guerra de Grindelwald y debe constar en algún expediente guardado allí. Una vez Nymphadora me vino contando no se qué historias de espionaje que la anciana tía le había narrado. No le di importancia, pero ahora, atando cabos...

Decidieron, de momento, darle largas a Shackelbort. Al fin y al cabo, todavía no estaba nada decidido en el Ministerio. Y siguieron tomando te y aplaudiendo los logros de Teddy.

Por la noche, ya sola en su casa, Druella volvió a contemplar la fotografía. Cassiopeia, alta, delgada, con el cabello largo y liso y los ojos oscuros, las cejas finas y la nariz recta. Tan parecida a Bella y a Andrómeda que cualquiera podría haberlas confundido con sus hijas... Siempre le intrigó la tía Cassiopeia.

Un mes mas tarde Andrómeda envió una lechuza con un paquete que contenía un libro. Un Best Seller en versión americana, pues todavía no estaba publicada la edición inglesa. Una novela de espionaje escrita por una joven bruja española que se ambientaba en la época de la guerra de Grindelwald. Comenzó a leerlo con tranquilidad, pero pronto estaba tan enganchada que no pudo dejarlo hasta que lo concluyó.

Por supuesto, los nombres eran falsos. Pero para ella eran perfectamente reconocibles. Marius Black, el squib hijo de Cygnus I. Y, sobre todo, una bruja alta, delgada, con el cabello largo y liso y los ojos oscuros, las cejas finas y la nariz recta. Una bruja con el poder de la metamorfomagia. Cerró los ojos. Una extraña oleada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo. Entre líneas, ahí estaba. Albus Dumbledore escaqueándose de lo verdaderamente importante, dejando el trabajo sucio a los demás. "El que tenga ojos para ver...que vea."- pensó Druella.- "que vea lo que había debajo del Dumbledore metamorfoseado para el público como el gran héroe, el mago blanco, el paradigma de la bondad..." De entrada, no diría que no a una biografía de Cassiopeia. Tendría que ser supervisada, por supuesto, pero de entrada no se negaría. Porque al final, la verdad debe salir a la luz.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Punto y final. Punto y aparte.**_

El sonido sordo del puñetazo descargado sobre el tablero de la mesa del despacho se escuchó con nitidez en la salita contigua donde estaba Druella leyendo correspondencia.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

- ¡Cygnus! – Druella entró apresuradamente en el despacho. Su rostro hervía y los latidos acelerados de su corazón podían seguirse en una vena gruesa que le palpitaba en el cuello. Alcanzó la mesa justamente cuando su marido se quebraba, por dentro y por fuera.

- ¡Cygnus! – Extendió la mano en un vano intento de retener la eternidad con ella. Un gesto inútil. Sabía de sobra con una claridad meridiana todo a lo que se ponía punto y final en ese instante.

- Cygnus...- Se arrodilló en la alfombra y tomó su mano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contemplando por última vez los de él, aquellos ojos negros, inertes, que habían quedado mirando al techo. Su piel mudaba de color por momentos, y el puño se abrió lentamente, liberado de las órdenes de un cerebro vivo.

- Cygnus...

Sobre la alfombra, un pergamino de buena calidad. Pulcramente escrito. Debidamente rubricado. Un pergamino oficial que le anunciaba con frías palabras administrativas que su hija y su yerno habían sido detenidos, apresados en "flagrante delito", y trasladados a Azkaban, a la espera de juicio.

Druella Black sintió un dolor agudo, como si la abrieran en canal viva, y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a gritar histérica. Llorando, aferrada a la mano de Cygnus y con el cabello revuelto la encontró Narcissa poco después.

- ¡Mamá...! – Las lágrimas también la asaltaron al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Gritó llamando al elfo para que buscara un sanador, aún a sabiendas de que lo único que podría hacer era certificar la defunción, y se abrazó a su madre, compartiendo con ella su dolor.

Druella contempló fijamente la grieta en el tablero de la mesa. Cygnus había quebrado el grueso nogal aquella aciaga mañana en la que el mundo empezó a derrumbarse de verdad. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, como ocurría cada vez que miraba aquella marca. El punto y final a su vida con el hombre al que había amado tanto. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Aquella vez, Druella recordó a Andrómeda. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta del calado de lo que compartían. Hacía apenas un par de días que le había llegado la noticia. Habían encontrado el cadáver de Ted.

- Andrómeda... - murmuró para sí. Y fue muy consciente de que era el momento de poner punto y aparte a aquel largo párrafo de desencuentros y reproches. De pasar página y escribir una nueva sobre una hoja limpia. Y, resuelta, tomó pluma y pergamino.

- Andrómeda...- Antes de escribir la nota, abrió el cajón. Cygnus nunca se lo dijo, pero ella siempre supo que la había puesto allí. Para poder contemplarla de vez en cuando, para no mirarla de contínuo. Era una fotografía de Cygnus junto a su querida hija Andrómeda. Se tomó unos instantes para contemplarla antes de escribir a su hija.

Más tarde, en el silencio de su alcoba mientras se desvestía reflexionó. Sobre su cómoda, junto al espejo y el cepillo de plata, la contestación de Andrómeda. Sobre el alma, la terrible constatación de que el precio de pasar página había sido ni más ni menos que una vida. Era vieja, por lo tanto se suponía que algo sabia. Decidió que nada estropearía lo que quedara por redactar en su libro de la vida. Y, sorprendentemente, le pareció que Cygnus, desde donde estuviera, asentía.


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Alquimista y sus Secretos**_

Druella se agachó y recogió la fotografía del suelo. Estaba en casa de su hija Andrómeda, ordenando viejos libros de Nymphadora que Teddy había dejado tirados por el suelo de su cuarto. En eso, ambas reconocían, había salido a Ted y a su madre. A sus siete años, su biznieto era un niño de imaginación despierta, muy aficionado a los libros de aventuras. "Igualito que su madre a su edad", le había dicho Andrómeda, aunque Nymphadora invariablemente, tras empaparse de cualquier historia de aquéllas, jugaba a emularlas, cosa que había provocado no pocos quebraderos de cabeza a sus padres. Teddy, en cambio, de momento parecía más sensato y se limitaba a abrumarles con preguntas sobre lo que se podía y no se podía hacer.

Druella frunció el ceño. Había mucha gente en aquella fotografía, y entre tanta concurrencia, así a simple vista, solo era capaz de reconocer a una Black. Le dio la vuelta. Una palabra y una cifra era lo único que había escrito en la parte posterior de la fotografía: Madrid, 1965.

Se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana y miró con más atención. Si, en efecto, ahí estaba claramente reconocible la tía Cassiopeia. Pero_...¿y el resto?_ Había una bruja baja, de pelo negro y espeso y ojos muy oscuros vestida con una elegante capa y un sombrero a juego. Otra bruja, también baja, pelirroja con muchos rizos y vestida con una túnica extravagante, asía por el brazo a un brujo de color, con vestiduras claramente africanas. Un hindú como sacado de una película de _Boliwood_ y una nativa norteamericana completaban el pintoresco cuadro. Era una fotografía multicultural. Recordó que Andrómeda le había dicho algo de que la tía Cassiopeia había sido una transfiguradora de renombre_...¿sería una convención internacional?_

Entonces...entonces los vio. Una pareja ya mayor, en una esquina de la imagen, procurando pasar desapercibidos. Se fijó bien_...¡Qué extraño! Una fotografía de... ¿Nicolás Flamel?_ Si, podría tratarse del famoso alquimista. Aunque Flamel era un hombre poco dado a las apariciones públicas, no digamos a prestar su imagen para nada. Y eso incluía una fotografía privada.

- _Accio Almanaque 1965_.- murmuró agitando levemente su varita mientras extendía la mano izquierda. Limpiamente y con mucha suavidad el almanaque se posó en su mano. Druella recorrió con la vista el índice y después pasó páginas hasta llegar donde quería. Era una nota escueta, pero ahí estaba. En 1965, en Madrid, entre los actos conmemorativos del vigésimo aniversario del final de la guerra de Grindelwald, se celebraron unas conferencias sobre Alquimia a las que asistió Nicolás Flamel, acompañado de su esposa Perenella.

Druella se ajustó mejor las gafas, encendió la lámpara de pie y colocó bajo la potente luz la fotografía. Algunas imágenes hicieron gestos de desagrado. Aunque fueran meros reflejos en papel, una luz brillante y repentina sobre los ojos les molestaba. Pero, aunque para ellos fuera una desconsideración por parte de la anciana bruja, no osaron moverse de los límites del recuadro de papel.

_Nicholas Flamel... Entonces la mujer que aparecía junto a él era Perenella... Aquello no debía ser una reunión de transfiguradores. ¡Aquello era una reunión de alquimistas!_

Había siete magos y brujas en la fotografía, sin contar a Cassiopeia. Y siete era el número mágico de la alquimia. Pero Cassiopeia no se había dedicado a la Alquimia. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente Andrómeda se lo habría mencionado. Habían hablado mucho de aquella excéntrica tía soltera, que compartía con Nymphadora la metamorfomagia y que mantuvo obstinadamente sus puertas abiertas a la apóstata de su hija mediana y su familia cuando los demás, egoístamente, las cerraron...

_Siete alquimistas..._nunca lo había pensado..._Siete alquimistas podrían hacer una magia que...¡No quería ni pensarlo ¿Siete alquimistas?_

-_ Accio Historia de la Magia, siglo XIV_.- volvió a murmurar.

Pasó un buen rato leyendo y buscando. Pero entre las páginas que consultó, apenas si encontró información. _Y sin embargo...Sin embargo estaba segura_. Flamel tenía una imagen de bonachón un poco torpe. Cualquiera habría pensado que era pura fachada para ocultar su sapiencia y su poder_...¿Pero...? ¿Qué decir de Perenella?_

La mente Rosier de Druella, engrasada con los mecanismos de los Black aprendidos de tantos años de formar parte de aquella familia, llegó a una evidente conclusión. Aunque quedaba demostrarlo. En el domicilio de los Flamel había habido más de un alquimista. Y Perenella se había ido a la tumba en el más completo de los anonimatos. _¿Por qué?_

Druella sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado mayor para andar desentrañando aquel misterio. En cualquier caso, daba para una historia. Podía ver en su mente los ojos ávidos de Teddy, escuchándola sin pestañear junto a la chimenea, al calor del fuego el próximo invierno...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amazonas**_

Fue Andrómeda la que le entregó aquella fotografía después de haberle contado toda la historia. Ahora, Druella, sola en el salón, la contemplaba con toda su atención. Cada rasgo, cada gesto, cada expresión, todo le resultaba familiar. Tremendamente familiar. ¡Como se parecía aquella muchacha a su Bella a los dieciséis años! Los mismos ojos oscuros, el mismo pelo abundante y negro y las facciones típicas de los Black. Una muchacha que también era su nieta. Y, paradojas de la vida, había sido criada por muggles.

El día de su nacimiento su madre y tres mortífagos más habían torturado a dos aurores, los Longbotton, hasta la locura. Algo sin precedentes en el mundo mágico. Aquella misma noche, poco después de dar a luz, Bellatrix, en un destello de lucidez en medio de aquel desastre, selló un pacto con la apóstata de la familia y encargó a Andrómeda que se hiciera cargo de la niña. Esa noche, los Tonks decidieron que Elizabeth, la hermana de Ted, y su marido Alfred, se hicieran cargo de la bebé. Y desde esa misma noche, pocas horas después de haber nacido, la criatura, la diminuta Romilda Lestrange, se convirtió en Romilda Vane.

Druella no salía de su estupor. No podía comprender cómo, con aquel parecido tan incontestable, nadie se había preguntado nunca si...

Si en vez de aquella camiseta y los vaqueros muggles hubiera vestido una túnica... ¡nadie hubiera dudado lo más mínimo!

Hasta compartían el mismo nombre. Romilda...la amazona...Bellatrix...la mujer guerrera...¡qué ironía!

Ahora, Tom Riddle, el señor tenebroso, había desaparecido del todo. Igual que la madre de Romilda. Su madre biológica. Bellatrix...Bella... su hija mayor... aquella promesa frustrada. Su primogénita, su rutilante princesa tan parecida a su adorado Cygnus...

Bella...seducida por las ideas de aquel individuo que le trajo quince años de ruina en Azkabán y a la postre la muerte. Durante años, Druella había estado negándose a si misma que Bella hubiera podido padecer un enamoramiento enfermizo por aquel media sangre que tanto daño les había hecho. Pero, después de lo ocurrido, ya no podía seguir engañándose. Hasta en eso, Romilda había salido a su madre. Según le contó Andrómeda, en cuarto curso se sintió fascinada por Potter, llegando incluso a emplear con él un filtro de amor. Afortunadamente, Romilda superó aquello. No como Bellatrix.

Y entonces Druella se preguntó si Romilda sería realmente una Lestrange o más bien una Riddle... No, no era descartable. Posiblemente Tom Riddle nunca amó a Bellatrix. Seguramente aquel mago tan prometedor nunca sintió el fuego del verdadero amor. Pero eso no descartaba que no se hubiera ido a la cama con Bella. Bellatrix era muy hermosa, y los Black, Druella lo sabía bien, eran pasionales. Cuando se enamoraban, pasaban por encima de cualquier cosa. Si, no era descartable que Romilda fuera...la última de los Slytherin.

Druella alzó las cejas. Andrómeda le había dicho que la chica estaba en Gryffindor. Pero eso no significaba nada. A fin de cuentas, la mismísima Bellatrix había estado a punto de ir a parar a la casa del león, por no mencionar a su desgraciado sobrino Sirius. ¿Qué pensaría el mismísimo Salazar, allá en donde estuviera, del hecho de que su última heredera fuera una Gryffindor?

oOoOoO

_Romilda, como hija de Bellatrix, es una idea que aparece en Las Chicas son Guerreras, y es una hipótesis que se basa totalmente en el canon, a saber: significa "amazona", igual que Bellatrix, y la descripción que nos ofrece Rowling de ella no difiere de la que de Bella. Además, la propia Bella, en HBP dice "If I had sons...", lo que no excluye "daughters". Para que su abuela pueda mandarle calderos de chocolate siendo adoptada, la puse en la familia Tonks (la señora Tonks, después de haber criado a un niño mago, casado después con una bruja, y padre de una metamorfomaga, tenía que estar necesariamente familiarizada con el mundo mágico)._

_Una de las cuestiones que me plantearon entonces fue cómo era posible que Romilda fuera entonces una Gryffindor. Es algo totalmente posible, puesto que la regla familiar tiene excepciones, y en el fondo hay sus similitudes (thanks Revita por la corrección), por mucho que Rowling ofrezca una visión sesgada de los Slytherins, y si no, que le pregunten a Harry, que si no hubiera tenido ni idea de los prejucios existentes hubiera aceptado dócilmente el juicio del sombrero, que sopesó seriamente mandarlo a la casa de la Serpiente._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sinos**_

- ¿Quién es quién? – preguntó Narcissa tras constatar que en reverso no había nada apuntado, ninguna pista que permitiera dilucidar la identidad de los retratados.

Las dos fotos habían aparecido dentro de un sobre, en el fondo de un cajón, en el aparador de la salita que daba al jardín trasero. Se trataba, sin duda, de Sirius y Regulus. El mismo pelo negro y abundante, las mismas facciones, hasta los mismos gestos mientras agitaban un babero con las manitas gordezuelas...Pero, tratándose de recién nacidos, para Narcissa era imposible distinguirlos. Druella extendió la mano y a continuación las contempló con atención.

- Este es Sirius .- dijo devolviendo la que tenía en la mano derecha a su hija.- Y este es Regulus.- y le tendió la otra fotografía. Narcissa las miró un instante, sin decir nada, y procedió a anotar los nombres por detrás, junto con la indicación "recién nacido" y sus correspondientes fechas.

Sirius fue un bebé grande, de más de cuatro kilos. Además, no ponía bien la cabeza, de manera que la comadrona tuvo que extraerlo tirando con unos fórceps, lo que le dejó un lateral de la cabeza bastante hinchado durante unos días. Claro está que Walburga tampoco colaboró mucho. En realidad, dedicó la mayor parte de sus fuerzas a chillar y a soltar barbaridades. Druella lo recordaba bien. Por alguna tradición ancestral de la familia Black, porque era madre experimentada, o simplemente por fastidiar, Walburga se había empeñado en que estuviera presente en el parto, cosa que Orión, el padre de la criatura, no hizo. Sirius nació con sus ojos grises muy abiertos y las uñas moradas. Ella lo constató a la vez que una de las dos comadronas, una bruja profesional que enseguida se lo llevó a una mesa aparte y procedió a tratarlo, mientras la otra cosía a Walburga, que chillaba como una energúmena y juraba por Merlín que le soltaría un maleficio en cuanto pudiera agarrar su varita. Fue tan laborioso terminar de atender a la madre que el bebé, después de aguardar mucho tiempo despierto mirando a unos y otros aunque no fuera capaz de ver nada, se quedó dormido. Y durmió durante cuatro horas.

Regulus, en cambio, fue un bebé muy pequeñito, apenas dos kilos y medio. Walburga lo trajo al mundo como quién va un momento al baño. De hecho, a punto estuvo de parir en el inodoro. La parte buena para Druella fue que no tuvo tiempo de asistir al evento. En realidad, a las comadronas casi no les dio tiempo tampoco. Regulus tenía los ojos cerrados y los párpados hinchados, y estaba un poco frío, por lo que inmediatamente lo pusieron junto a su madre y la instaron a darle de mamar, algo que Walburga hizo con bastante desgana y mucho trabajo, porque el niño, con los ojos cerradísimos, succionaba su pezón con una avidez tremenda, y aquello dolía.

El momento de sus nacimientos, meditó Druella, de alguna forma había anticipado el sino de cada uno. El de Sirius, acabar sus días como una promesa frustrada, mientras que Regulus, en cambio, fue el ser un fracaso aparente.

_Notas_

_Nunca pongo en mis historias a una bruja dando a luz en San Mungo, porque según el cartelón de la entrada (es decir, tal y como Harry lo lee), no hay maternidad. Tampoco me parece que sea ni una enfermedad ni una herida mágica. Y puesto que una de las habilidades de las mujeres que tradicionalmente fueron tildadas de brujas era hacer de parteras, he considerado que existen comadronas, aunque es posible que ahora sea una especialidad de la medimagia._

_Tenía esta viñeta en mente, y por eso la he podido escribir en un ratito en esta semana sanferminera. Entonces ocurrió que Alle-Halle me hizo caer en cuenta que no tengo nada dedicado especialmente a Cissy. En ello estoy, aunque no se cuándo me podré dedicar a ello. _

_Y bueno, pues que no puedo evitar ponerlo: psssssssss PUM ¡Viva San Fermín! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Black and White**_

La pareja de recién casados levantaba las copas desde el centro de la fotografía. Un brindis que había tenido lugar hacía muchos años, pero que se repetía una y otra vez gracias a la poción mágica de revelado.

El novio era alto, rubio, guapo, y llevaba una túnica muy elegante. Era el brujo perfecto, aunque fijándose bien, se podía llegar a vislumbrar un ligero signo de azoramiento en su sonrisa. La novia, por su parte, lucía una sonrisa radiante mientras le tomaba del brazo, con elegancia pero también con firmeza.

De sus tres hijas, Druella reflexionó, Cissy siempre había sido la de apariencia más frágil. Su palidez, tan poco Black pero tan Rosier y su pelo rubio casi albino habían contribuido notablemente a forjar esa imagen. A ello se sumaba que, siendo igualmente delgada, era ligeramente más baja que sus hermanas mayores.

Pero todo era eso precisamente, apariencia, como muy bien sabía Druella. Cissy era por dentro una mujer fuerte y pasional. Una auténtica Black en versión white. Y lo cierto era que no lo ocultaba. Nunca lo había hecho. Disimularlo no habría sido Black. Pero había que saber buscar. _Transmitir sin divulgar_, parecía que había sido su lema. Y Druella sabía que toda aquella fortaleza estaba presente en sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso como un cielo de primavera. Sí, la primera impresión de todo el mundo era que Cissy era el vivo retrato de Druella. _Falso_. Cissy era una Black descolorida, pero solo por fuera.

La mente de Druella volvió a centrarse en los recuerdos de la boda. Sin duda, si le hubieran preguntado a Cissy por el día más feliz de su vida, hubiera contestado que fue aquel. Porque Cissy, como buena Black, era pasional, y se había casado muy enamorada de Lucius. A favor de éste había que decir que también se había enamorado de ella. Sin duda, su boda fue un momento feliz para ambos. Incluso Ted tuvo el detalle de buscarse una urgencia laboral en el quinto pino del mundo para excusarse de asistir y no aguar la fiesta de los _sangrepuras_.

Después... después vino lo que vino. Momentos agridulces, esplendores y desgracias, gozos y sombras. Pero al final, al final era lo mismo, pensó Druella. Como aquel libro muggle que tenía Andrómeda por casa, uno en el que todo cambiaba para quedar exactamente igual.

Lucius siempre había sido un poco débil. Débil cuando se unió tan abiertamente al señor tenebroso aquel con el que tenía mucho que perder y muy poco que ganar; débil con aquellos manejos tan tontos en el consejo de padres de Hogwarts, débil hasta para pelearse con Arthur Weasley... Cissy, en cambio, siempre había sido fuerte y entera. Ella le dejó muy clarito que no había que significarse tanto, que era una estupidez aquello de los capuchones y los fuegos artificiales en aquellos mundiales de quidditch... que para deshacerse de un recuerdo de Riddle particularmente engorroso había otros medios más discretos que soltarlo en pleno colegio... Cissy fue la que tuvo arrestos para hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable; la que se privó de su varita a favor de su hijo; la que engañó al mismísimo demonio en sus propias barbas para que Potter pudiera convertirse en héroe vivo.

Al final, Lucius había conseguido eludir Azkaban; Draco también tenía una posición respetada, puesto que se le reconocían ciertas acciones heroicas. Y Cissy, la auténtica heroína de la familia Malfoy, sonreía a su hijo discretamente. Y, Druella estaba segura, por las noches abrazaba a su marido. Porque a pesar de todo, de los errores que él había cometido y de los sufrimientos que éstos les habían provocado, Cissy, su hija Cissy, seguía bebiendo los vientos por Lucius Malfoy. Y eso, una madre como Druella, lo sabía sin que se lo hubieran dicho.


	12. Chapter 12

_**White and Black**_

El pelo negro azabache de la novia contrastaba especialmente con el blanco de su elegante túnica. Una túnica preciosa que, siguiendo una tradición no escrita, pagaron los Lestrange. Por una vez en la vida, Druella pensó que tal vez sería mejor que las fotografías fueran solamente eso, fotografías. _Sin distinción_. Todas estáticas y atemporales. Así, aquel instante en el que Bella avanzaba por el pasillo central del brazo de Cygnus habría quedado congelado para siempre y ella se ahorraría la mirada altiva y desafiante de su hija enmarcada en plata de ley. Durante años no quiso preguntarse por el por qué de aquella expresión porque anteponía la perfección aparente del enlace: sangre y dinero, belleza y poder.

Pero... ¿y el amor? Las novias, por lo general, sonríen entusiasmadas mientras son conducidas al altar, flotando en una nube de promesas de felicidad eterna, días de vino y rosas y noches de apasionado amor. Un error no haber confrontado a Bella con aquella cuestión aparentemente tan banal, pero que realmente era _el quid_ del asunto . Posiblemente el eslabón central de la cadena que acabó por aprisionar completamente a su hija, su hija mayor...

_¡Ay, Bella...! __Bella... Bella de blanco pero nada radiante... ¡Y yo que creí que era tu hermana! ¡Ay, Bella! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué caí en ese error? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¡Eras tu! Tu eras la que desafiaba al mundo. La que nos desafiaba a nosotros, a los Black, eras tu... ¡Ay, Bella! ¡Ojala mis remordimientos sirvan para que obtengas algo de redención en el otro mundo...!_

Druella no pudo evitar que los ojos se le anegaran de lágrimas. Se limpió cuidadosamente con la punta de su pañuelo, suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar la fotografía. Entonces la vio. Vio a la prima Lucretia del brazo de su marido Ignatius Prewett... y sintió cómo una impetuosa llamarada crecía en su pecho. Un sentimiento profundo, que al menos tuvo la virtud de hacerle olvidar su dolor por un instante.

_¡Maldita Molly...! - _murmuró con un odio profundo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Black and black**_

Druella lo había visto salir como una sombra de la habitación de Bellatrix. Lo reconoció al punto _¡El! ¡Y en su propia casa!_ Había esperado a que su hija, una vez hubiera dejado de languidecer entre las sábanas, hiciera acto de presencia en el comedor de la mansión, cosa que ocurrió al cabo de media hora. Durante ese tiempo le dio vueltas a una estrategia para pedir cuentas a Bella. Fracasó. Se dirigió a su hija con la mirada fría como un témpano de hielo. Bellatrix, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, le devolvió una expresión burlona.

Recordó los ojos negros de Bellatrix llenos de ironía. _¿Qué pasa, madre? ¿Acaso tu llegaste virgen al matrimonio?_

Una leve sombra de rojo trepó por las mejillas de Druella. No era lo mismo. Ella había hecho el amor con Cygnus. Ese había sido su error, que le reprochó que se acostara con un "media sangre".

- ¿Piensas casarte con él? ¿O se trata solamente de un entretenimiento pasajero? – Recordó que en ese momento su propia voz le pareció lejana y extraña, como si hablara otra persona.

- Tenemos nuestros planes, madre. Grandes planes.- Bella sonrió y la miró con descaro.

- Entonces, te piensas casar...

- Puede...

Dos meses después a Druella por poco no le dio un patatús. Bella había esperado a que estuviera el mayor número posible de miembros de la familia reunidos para anunciar, a bombo y platillo, que se casaba. _Con Rodolphus Lestrange._

Mientras Bella hacía semejante declaración, en algún lugar aquel media sangre iniciaba la puesta en escena de aquellos planes a los que se había referido su hija. De hecho, al día siguiente apareció en El Profeta aquel misterioso ataque a unos sangresucias por un grupo que se hacía llamar Mortífagos. Druella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. _Bella dolía. Dolería durante mucho, mucho tiempo..._

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._..- pensó Druella. Y, resueltamente, tomó la fotografía de la boda de Bella y ordenó al elfo doméstico que la guardara con cuidado en el altillo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hipocresía**_

Allí estaba, más oronda que nunca, ocupando el centro de la página de _Ecos de Sociedad _del_ Profeta._ A pesar de que ahora su marido ostentaba un empleo "respetable" que le permitía el capricho de aquella túnica, que sin duda era cara - no había más que verla - y de que se había cumplido su sueño de poseer un elfo doméstico, seguía siguiendo una mujer poco refinada. Eran los gestos, era el saber estar, la forma desgarbada de moverse... Era algo que, por mucho que se esforzara, no podría quitarse de encima. Siempre lo había sido y así se moriría. _Aunque la mona se vista de seda..._

Druella sintió hervir su sangre_. Ella... ellos... su familia_. ¡Qué hipocresía! Ellos adolecían de los mismos vicios que los Black, aunque en su caso la gente los miraba con gafas de cristales de otro color. Y es que la mayoría del mundo mágico asentía con la boca abierta cuando alguno de ellos proclamaba aquello de "¡_Los muggles, Dios les bendiga, son tan inocentes..._!"... si, pero ellos no se habían relacionado con muggles. Nunca hasta entonces...

O aquello de mirar mal a la gente de sangre pura. ¡_Por favor_! Si ellos eran tan endogámicos o más que los Black. Y si no, a ver cómo explicaban aquel color de pelo genéticamente recesivo. Y eso sin poner sobre la mesa la prueba irrefutable, su Árbol Genealógico... Druella se preguntó si habrían borrado del mismo a la abuela que aportó la familia Black...

Pero la sociedad mágica seguía siendo bastante parcial. En su cortedad de vista, aclamaban como una heroína plagada de virtudes a la mujer que mató a su Bella. Porque, por mucho que alegaran el estado de guerra, el fragor de la batalla, o aquello de la leona defendiendo a su cría, era irrebatible, absolutamente irrebatible porque había ocurrido delante de numerosos testigos, que había conjurado una potente imperdonable. _La más imperdonable de todas_, una que requería un odio frío e intenso que llegaba a herir el alma...

Pero total, a aquel mundo mágico tan pagado de sí mismo le deba igual, con tal de que la amenaza de turno hubiera desaparecido. Y allí estaba, aquella mujer que siempre fue tan poco parcial, festejada y aclamada por todos, acaparando espacio en _el Profeta..._

Druella dobló el periódico cuidadosamente y respiró hondo. No podía. No podría nunca dejar de aborrecer a aquella individua. Jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ellos dos_**

La sostuvo entre sus manos cuidadas. El estaba sentado sobre la manta de picnic, con ese estilo suyo de descuidado _dandy,_ mientras que ella removía cuidadosamente la taza de te. La cámara era de Lizbeth. Se la habían regalado ellos por su décimo tercer cumpleaños. La niña estaba entusiasmada con el regalo, y lo demostraba haciendo fotos por doquier. Sonrió. _¡Quién iba a decir que aquella niña pálida de largos tirabuzones casi blancos se convertiría en una especie de viuda negra, coleccionista de maridos!_. De alguna manera – pensó Druella - la maternidad le había hecho sentar la cabeza, porque solo tuvo un hijo, con el último de la lista, el enigmático Zabini... Eso, o que la gente empezaba a murmurar... pero eso era otra historia.

Lo que verdaderamente importaba era que ahí estaban ellos dos. Jóvenes, enamorados, a punto de casarse. Druella volvió a sonreír para sí. Aquella fotografía se había tomado en los jardines de _Swansea_, una semana después del episodio del piano. Una vez devuelta Lizbeth a la casa paterna, Cygnus y Druella habían regresado. Pero esta vez, en lugar del piano, había sido en el dormitorio.

Druella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. _¡Ah, Cygnus! ¡Cuánto lo había querido! ¡Con cuánta pasión!._ Si volviera a vivir, querría volver a vivir con Cygnus. Querría volver a ser suya, como entonces... Y fue cuando lo vio.

Se había acercado hasta ella sigilosamente, como un gato. El le sonrió. Su rostro juvenil, su pelo engominado, su perilla negra, sus ojos oscuros, sus dedos largos... estaba exactamente como entonces, como aquella tarde de principios de primavera.

- Nos vamos.- Dijo.

- Sabía que vendrías.- Le contestó. El sonrió y le tendió su mano derecha. Ella la tomó encantada y se levantó del sillón.

El elfo doméstico fue a buscarla. Abajo, en el comedor de la mansión, esperaba su familia para comer. Teddy había regresado de su luna de miel, y Draco, un tanto azorado, había traído a su novia, una chica de los Greengrass. El elfo la encontró con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, una sonrisa en los labios y una vieja fotografía en el regazo, muerta.


End file.
